Status Effect
This page is in the reference to the Damage 2.0 system. A Status Effect, or commonly called a Proc, is an additional effect which may be triggered at random by a hit from a weapon or Warframe power. Status Chance is the probability that a hit will inflict a status effect. The base duration of the Proc will depend on its type, and whether the target is an enemy or another Tenno. A status effect's duration can be increased or decreased if the target's speed is altered by a warframe power (such as Molecular Prime or Rest & Rage,) according to the following formulas: For slowing effects: Effective Status duration = (Base Status duration) / (1 - Slow % in decimals) For speeding effects: Effective Status duration = (Base Status duration) / (1 + Speed up % in decimals) Each damage type is associated with a status effect. Weapons that deal multiple damage types will have a separate chance to inflict its associated status effect a target; however, a single strike can only inflict up to two status effects. See the Damage 2.0 Overview Table for information on which status effects are associated with which damage types. For example, a weapon such as an unmodified Tysis deals solely damage. In addition to its damage, Tysis also has a 50% status chance on each shot to cause a proc. On a successful proc, the enemy will receive the Corrosive status effect, which removes a percentage of armor over the duration of the effect. Warframe abilities usually have a high chance to proc, or in some cases, 100% chance to inflict the status effect (e.g. Frost's Ice Wave ability). Enemies also possess the ability to inflict status effects on Tenno. For example, a Grineer Scorch has a chance to inflict the Ignited status effect with the damage from his Ignis. Similarly, enemies are also able to inflict physical procs such as Bleeding (associated with damage) directly to the player's health. Damage-dealing status effects will benefit from modifiers on headshots and critical hits. Status Effects Status Chance Status chance can be a key factor in deciding on a weapon of choice. Some effects are very powerful responses to certain enemies ( procs is valued highly against heavily armored foes) while other damage types have generally underwhelming effects (players will generally ignore the status chance of a weapon due to its limited benefits). The chance that a proc will occur can be directly increased with mods such as Rifle Aptitude. One can also increase the number of projectiles fired through Multishot mods such as Split Chamber; this effectively increases the opportunities for an enemy to be procced per a given attack, and is reflected in the weapon's attributes box in the Arsenal screen. Another indirect source of proccing is to increase fire rate, which doesn't increase the likelihood that a proc will occur per attack, but increases the numbers of procs in a given time frame. Physical damage procs ( Knockback, Weaken, and Bleed) will occur in proportion to the amount of base damage dealt by each of the three physical damage types ( , , and ) on the weapon. For example, the Strun's highest physical damage type is , thus it inflicts more knockbacks than bleed or weaken procs. When both physical and elemental damage types are present on a weapon (such as a base physical damage weapon with elemental mods equipped), physical damage types are weighted four times as much as elemental types are in the proc calculation, making elemental procs relatively rarer. This does not affect weapons without base physical damage; for those weapons, the chances of any given proc occurring should be directly proportional to its damage amount. Increasing the physical or elemental damage of a weapon does not increase the duration of the associated proc (e.g. enemies won't be confused longer if damage is increased). Multishot When firing multiple pellets in a single attack, the status chance on a listed weapon in the Arsenal may not be accurate. The status chance shown on shotguns is actually the calculated probability that at least one of the pellets will proc. For example, the Strun Wraith displays a 40% status chance, but in fact has a ~5% chance for each of its ten pellets. This displayed chance does, however, becomes inaccurate for shotguns equipped with status chance mods. Notably, for weapons with innate multishot, a 100% proc chance will result in all pellets having a 100% proc chance. However, each pellet is still considered to be part of the same "shot" in such a way that multiple procs will not stack from innate multishot pellets—if two pellets from the same innate multishot weapon with 100% proc chance hit the same enemy, they will only cause the proc effects that a single pellet would have caused. If one inflicts a proc, they will all inflict procs. This is untrue of multishot added by mods. The status stat of a weapon in the Arsenal is the probability that in any shot or strike with that weapon can be calculated using the following formula, which is also the one used by the Arsenal: 1 (1 Chance per Pellet) }} *'Status Chance' is the base status chance of the weapon with multishot capability. *'Chance per Pellet' refers to the status chance of each pellet, this value can be multiplicatively increased by Status Chance mods. *'Number of Pellets' refers to how many pellets or bullets were fired each time the trigger is pulled. This value can be increased via multishot mods. This value does not need to be a whole number; a weapon with 1.5 pellets per shot will shoot 1 pellet with a 50% chance per trigger of shooting an additional 1 pellet, which works consistently with the above formula. When more than one status in different pellets of the same shot can have an effect (e.g. procs), it is more important to know the expected value of status effects per shot instead. This value can be determined with the following formula: Pellets Chance per Pellet}} *'Status Triggered' refers to the average number of status effects triggered per shot. Expanded, this becomes: Number of Pellets (1 (1 Status Chance) Number of Pellets)}})}} Status Mods - Status Chance= - Rifle= RifleAptitudeModU145.png|link=Rifle Aptitude HammerShotModU145.png|link=Hammer Shot MalignantForceModU145.png|link=Malignant Force HighVoltageModU145.png|link=High Voltage ThermiteRoundsModU145.png|link=Thermite Rounds RimeRoundsModU145.png|link=Rime Rounds CatalyzerLinkMod.png|link=Catalyzer Link - Shotgun= ShotgunSavvyModU145.png|link=Shotgun Savvy ToxicBarrageModU145.png|link=Toxic Barrage ShellShockModU145.png|link=Shell Shock ScatteringInfernoModU145.png|link=Scattering Inferno FrigidBlastModU145.png|link=Frigid Blast Nano-ApplicatorMod.png|link=Nano-Applicator - Pistol= SureShotModU145.png|link=Sure Shot StunningSpeedModU145.png|link=Stunning Speed PistolPestilenceModU145.png|link=Pistol Pestilence JoltModU145.png|link=Jolt ScorchModU145.png|link=Scorch (Mod) FrostbiteModU145.png|link=Frostbite EmbeddedCatalyzerMod.png|link=Embedded Catalyzer - Melee= MeleeProwessModU145.png|link=Melee Prowess EnduringStrikeModU145.png|link=Enduring Strike VirulentScourgeModU145.png|link=Virulent Scourge VoltaicStrikeModU145.png|link=Voltaic Strike VolcanicEdgeModU145.png|link=Volcanic Edge ViciousFrostModU145.png|link=Vicious Frost WeepingWoundsMod.png|link=Weeping Wounds - Arch-Gun= ModifiedMunitions.png|link=Modified Munitions MagmaChamber.png|link=Magma Chamber - Arch-Melee= SuddenImpact.png|link=Sudden Impact SearingSteel.png|link=Searing Steel }} - Status Duration= ContinuousMisery.png|link=Continuous Misery LingeringTorment.png|link=Lingering Torment PerpetualAgony.png|link=Perpetual Agony LastingSting.png|link=Lasting Sting RapidResilience.png|link=Rapid Resilience ToxicSequence.png|link=Toxic Sequence }} History *This mechanic was introduced with Damage 2.0 in and replaced stun chance mods. **In , damage type icons were added and will appear beside damage ticks to indicate that a proc has been inflicted. See Also Category:Mechanics